


The beginning of the end (a:tla character x character oneshots)

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Blind Character, Bows & Arrows, Character Death, Disability, F/M, Knifeplay, Not Canon Compliant, Paralysis, Sorry Not Sorry, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: This is where you can find some rare pairs of the ships in A:TLA. You may request other ones if you can't find the one you're looking for. I will try my best to write what I can. If I turn you down, it has nothing to do with you or your ship, just that I probably have others to do, stuff to do, or i do not find myself capable of writing/doing justice for that certain ship. No mature or explicit content! I cannot write that stuff.Thanks! -TheMaskedShadow-
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Longshot/Smellerbee (Avatar), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Toph Beifong/Haru (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka, Toph Beifong/Teo (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The beginning of the end (a:tla character x character oneshots)

Teo smiled and took the cup from the firebender and dipped lightly from it. He could feel his face comfort into a frown. 

"It's good, just needs a little something else." He told Zuko. 

Zuko sighed and nodded, smiling, " I'll get it right eventually. "

Teo nodded back and smiled again. He had agreed to be the taste tester for Zuko since he was used to testing things for his Dad, whether it was food _or_ inventions.

He watched Zuko walk away with the cup and he looked to where Smellerbee and Longshot were standing, Smellerbee was laughing at something or another. They intrigued Teo and, incidentally, Teo intrigued them.

"Hey, Teo!" Teo turned and found Toph and Haru standing there. 

He could faintly recognize his heart beating faster than normal, but he paid it no mind. "Oh, hey, guys! What's up?"

Haru smiled, "we were wondering if you would keep score for us while we train." 

Teo smiled, he loved his fellow earth kingdom people, but the earthbenders around the earth kingdom towns he'd been to and lived in didn't accept him and refused to be friends with him all because of his legs, but Haru and Toph were amazing and willing to let him join in! They were the best.

"Yeah!" He started for the stairs that led to the hall of Statues that the benders had been using for a training field. 

He felt Haru grab hold of the back of chair and push him up the stairs. He turned his head to thank the other boy, but was faced with Katara instead.

"You shouldn't be going up stairs. You know you could fall or roll right off the side of the cliff!"

Teo rolled his eyes and gripped his wheels. "I've got it. I'm fine. I don't need a mother."

He could feel his ears burning. Katara had done this a couple other times now and it was honestly getting on his nerves, he understood she was just trying to keep them safe and she was worried, but she didn't have to be a mother.

"Yeah, Katara. He's fine. Haru won't let him fall. Besides, he probably knows how to get around here better than you do!" Toph exclaimed.

Haru, for his own part, let out a short laugh and glanced at Teo.

Teo could still feel his ears burning, but less now as he joined in on the laughter. Toph patted his arm and grinned.

"She's red, isn't she?" She asked.

That just made Haru start laughing all over again along with Teo. 

Katara was indeed red, she looked like she wanted to push all three of the Earth Kingdom kids off the side of the cliff and be done with them. 

"Here Miss Fussy Britches." Toph stamped the ground and moved her hands in a motion that Teo couldn't keep up with. " That better? "

Teo looked. Next to the stairs was a ramp. for him. He could feel his whole face beating up now. Haru nudged him and he looked up at Katara. She was fuming now. 

"UGH!" She stormed off to Aang and Zuko. Both boys stood tere, trying not to laugh. 

" Good riddance. " Toph muttered. "Come on, guys."

Teo caught up to Toph, leaving Haru behind and keeping in pace with her.

"Thanks, Toph."

Toph grins down at him and laughs, "well how else are we going to get her to stop meddling! We certainly don't need a mother around. " 

Teo found himself agreeing and tugging her down. She landed on his lap, but before she could get up, he yelled back, "Race you, Haru!"

He wheeled as fast as he could down the halls and stairs and Toph laughed in his ear. Teo grinned and laughed with her.


End file.
